1. Technical Field
The following description relates to an image scanning apparatus configured to scan an image of a document sheet while feeding the document sheet along a feeding path that is defined between a document tray with a discharge tray, and includes a curved path.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, an image scanning apparatus including an ADF unit (i.e., Auto Document Feeder) is known. Such an image scanning apparatus is configured such that document sheets loaded on a document tray are sequentially fed by the ADF unit along a predetermined feeding path, and images of the document sheets fed by the ADF unit are scanned by a scanning unit. Then, the document sheet of which image has been scanned by the scanning unit is fed along the feeding path and discharged to a discharge tray.
An image scanning apparatus having a document cover which is disposed so as to be openable and closable with respect to an upper face of a main body of the apparatus is also known. The image scanning apparatus is configured to scan an image of a first face of a document sheet while feeding the document sheet along a predetermined feeding path by the ADF unit disposed on the document cover.